1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles capable of being worn comfortably and ergonomically without water leakage, reducing water resistance and providing a better range of visual field in swimming.
2. Related Art
Conventional racing swimming goggles are designed to fit for a contact portion corresponding to inner peripheries of each eye socket of the cranium at a wearer's face to lower the water resistance in swimming Conventional racing swimming goggles are made of a hard material to integrate lenses and a frame together, wherein the frame is not provided with a protective pad to contact a wearer's face. As a result, the wearer has to bear the uncomfortable feeling caused by directly contacting the hard material of the frame, and also, the problem of water leakage may arise because of the incomplete attachment to the wearer's face. Accordingly, another type of conventional racing swimming goggles is provided with a protective pad on sides of a frame to contact the face so as to overcome the problems of uncomfortable wearing feeling and of water leakage. However, the protective pad has a shape of an inverted J in cross section, and the J-shaped protective pad is attached to an area formed by eyebrows and the zygomatic bone in a frontward direction; that is to say, the J-shaped protective pad is not attached to the aforementioned contact portion, which easily causes the frame to stick out of the forehead, as seen from a side view, as well as increases water resistance when swimming forward. Furthermore, because the frame goes beyond wearer's forehead, and lenses of conventional swimming goggles are inclined with respect to wearer's eyes after being worn, the field of vision at corners of a wearer's eyes are being blocked by the frame.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention is to develop a novel type of swimming goggles (an invention of a copending application with Application no. 102208626 for Taiwan patent application; application Ser. No. 13/936,111 for U.S. patent application; and Application no. 201320291564.6 for China patent application) having protective pads capable of fitting to the face portions with respect to the inner peripheries of the eye sockets of the cranium, by which some flaws of the conventional racing swimming goggles can be avoided successfully. Since the flaws found in the conventional racing swimming goggles have been solved, a new problem arises in the conventional racing swimming goggles is further considered, that is, swimmers who have longer eyelashes may feel uncomfortable and annoyed while their eyelashes touch the lenses of swimming goggles. Thus, there is a need for a further improvement of the swimming goggles.